


Bitter

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Great Hiatus, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-The Final Problem, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your presence only memories, and the rushing of the falls always in my ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #21](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1590936.html).

I try not to think of that day at all, but my mind always returns to it, and especially to those minutes standing over the falls, crying your name. There was no reason for it, no chance you would hear and suddenly fly back over the ledge to me, and yet I still hoped.

You kept speaking of how this would be a fitting end to your career, and I hoped you were talking of retirement, so I could convince you out of it later. I did not know that this was the _later_ I would get, your presence only memories, and the rushing of the falls always in my ears.

You may have thought that your success against Moriarty was the final fulfillment of your life, the event to which everything, even our stolen moments of love, was working up to, but what then am I but a loose end? You may have thought your life an arc rising to your final triumph, but if it was I have no place in that story. The shape of my life now is only a continual downward progression, a decline from, not the glory of your final apotheosis, but from the simple enjoyment of all my years with you.

Your success in your goal makes the remnant of mine no less bitter.


End file.
